A World Without Its Goddess
by Infinite Fate
Summary: AU. Post-Rebellion. Akemi Homura's love rewrote the universe and Kaname Madoka found herself waking up in a world which no longer had the existence of her beloved.


This is my thought on what c_ould have _happened in Rebellion. God, Urobuchi turned Homura into a yandere bitch for god's sake T.T

Ps: To anyone who had read and is going to read this fic, I don't consider Homura actions as something evil. And this is **AU (AU for god's sake)**, in this world Homura isn't a Devil, she just merely replaces Madoka's place and becomes a goddess, saving the Puella Magi on Madoka's behalf. Madoka also has all her memories. So please don't ask why she ignores the betrayal and rebellion and Homura being all _evil_. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Madoka, she belongs to Homura and Homura only.

* * *

**A World Without Its Goddess**

**By: **Infinite Fate

It was very ironic, Madoka decided. She still remembered the time when she stepped up; ignoring Homura-chan's warning to make a wish. To save all the Puella Magi who had been suffering for too long. Indeed, she'd saved a lot of people but ironically, even as a goddess, she couldn't even reach out for her most precious person.

Akemi Homura.

There was time Madoka wondered if the said girl was 'mad' or not. Calm and collected, masking away all emotions and being obsessed with the idea of helping her. Homura, in some way, had done many drastic and stupid things. Madoka saw all after becoming a concept of the universe. Her reckless antics, desperate methods and sad actions full of grief. She saw all.

_Homura-chan…_

But don't think Homura was the only one suffered all those time. Because Madoka too, was hurt. The goddess felt her heart wrenching in pain whenever she replayed those memories again and tears found its way to her eyes just by seeing the black-haired girl.

To tell the truth, she had always been watching her love, following her every step. Sometime, it became very hard to even stand by the latter even though their distance was just few inches away. The barrier of this universe's rules was too powerful and Madoka couldn't risk destroying the laws because of her selfishness.

"_You're too nice, Madoka." _Sayaka-chan had said that, the pink-haired goddess only smiled weakly in return.

She'd hoped that with her new power, she could protect everyone, protect Homura-chan.

_I guess I was wrong._

Because human's emotions were their most fatal weakness and Kyubey was a manipulating bastard. Using his smooth way of talking and plan, that jerk had succeeded in breaking her Homura… _completely. _By the time she noticed, it'd been too late. The black-haired girl turned into what she hated most. A witch…

_Homura-chan…_

However, Madoka knew better than anyone that Kyubey wouldn't let the transformation finish. After all, his purpose was not that simple. Her beloved was just a pawn in his match of chess against the law of the world.

_He wanted to lure me out. _

She knew it but was still willing to join. Her kindness was too great, not to mention the victim was Homura… Her Homura-chan. To say she was furious when she saw what he had done to the poor girl was an understatement. Also, Madoka trusted her best friend, Miki Sayaka, and her newest guardian, Momoe Nagisa, to ruin that mad alien's plan.

In the end, just like she had thought. His greatest purpose was to witness and capture the Puella Magi's only salvation, Madoka herself. Of course, Homura-chan was still _stupid _enough to make those reckless decisions. Homura-chan was always like that, willing to even end her life to save Madoka. And as much as the goddess loved her protector, she hated it when the latter did those things.

She remembered flying closer, minimizing the distance between them. Her hands reached for the time traveler, wanting to feel the familiar warmth from those delicate hands. Her beloved's eyes were haft-closed, she looked so tired… so _hurt_, that make the goddess want to burst into tears.

_Don't worry… We'll be together forever._

She was chanting those words continuously in her head when she took notice of Homura's voice. Yes, it was full of tiredness, at the same time lacking something. Its tenderness.

Madoka only managed to release a surprised squeak when the purple-eyed girl caught both of her wrists, whispering.

"_I got you…"_

"_No Homura-chan, I'll be-!" _She didn't know what the last part was. Darkness took over her vision.

.

.

.

When she reopened her eyes, the images of her own room were the first things she saw.

"Wha-?" She was confused. What was going on? Then memories came back and Madoka quickly got up, only to trip and fell out of the bed. At that very moment, she looked up. Upon landing her eyes on her room's mirror, Madoka realized three things.

1. This was really her room.

2. Her hair was shorter than its _normal _length and her eyes were ruby red…again.

3. There was something wrong here.

The pink-haired girl decided that wasting time looking at her reflection wouldn't do anything good. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down for a moment then proceed to get out of the room. Madoka couldn't contain her emotions as she walked toward her house's kitchen. Just how long had she been away? Time seemed to be endless after she became a deity, living day after day to help every magical girl around the space and time.

Everything was normal until she finally arrived at the kitchen. Her parents were doing their usual things, with her papa making the breakfast and her mama reading her newspaper. However, they looked like they hadn't had a good sleep for some time. Her brother, Tatsuya, was having red eyes as if he had been crying.

"Mama? Papa? Tatsuya?" She broke the silence. And three heads turned to her direction. Minutes passed but no one talked, only gazing Madoka in… disbelief? Then, suddenly, the girl felt two arms wrapping around her torso in a tight embrace.

"Mama?"

"Madoka, you're alright! Oh God, my daughter!" Her mama was sobbing now.

"What's wrong?"

"You… don't remember? You've been in a coma since the storm…"

The storm… Madoka's eyes widened.

_Walpurgisnacht._

.

.

.

"What are you talking about, Madoka?"

_What are you talking about, Sayaka-chan?_

"Geez, Are you dreaming?"

_That isn't a dream, Kyoko-chan!_

"I think you might have mistaken something, Kaname-san."

_No, Mami-san. I'm not __**wrong**__!_

"Madoka-nee chan, we really don't know who this 'Homura-chan' is…"

_Not you too, Nagisa-chan…_

_What is happening here?_

Madoka found herself falling into a state of depression when not even one of her friends had the recollection of what had happened. She knew no way they could forget serious things such as throwing their lives to fight back the Nutcracker witch… unless…

_Unless there was something made them forget… _Madoka clenched her hands at that very thought. She somehow found a connection between her being a human again and people suddenly started to lose their memories of Homura… Then, it hit her head how everything happened this way.

_I think I've figured out… _Images and pictures flashed in her mind.

Tears trailed down her cheeks, falling freely.

_Homura-chan…You idiot…_

.

.

.

When Kaname Madoka became a goddess, her existence in the universe had been erased completely. No one could remember her at all. And when Akemi Homura decided to steal and seal away Madoka's power as a concept of the world, she had also replaced herself with Madoka, fully rewriting everything and gave back Madoka her rightful life. Therefore gaining the power of a goddess but her fate was just the same as her beloved; Akemi Homura was nothing more than a name to people now. Everyone had forgotten her, except for the ex-goddess who cried for her lost love…

_Idiot…Homura-chan… You're an idiot…_

"_You always want a peaceful world like this, don't you, Madoka…?" _Such a gentle voice, so loving yet so full of sarcasm…

Indeed, it was beautiful… But…

_I don't want a world without you, Homura-chan…_

She could picture Homura-chan laugh tenderly at her words, those violet eyes twinkled under the moonlight, shining with unreadable emotions.

_Homura…chan…_

So this was what Homura had felt when Madoka herself disappeared… Just how could she endure such grief? Because, to her, it was like a never-ending pain. She could hardly feel anything but despair now…

_In the end, I'm the most selfish one…_

Gone… Everything of the black-haired girl had gone, as if they had never existed in the beginning.

It had been three days ever since she woke up in this so-called ideal world. Three days of pain-filled cries and an endless circle of denial. Still, she welcomed this despair anyway. It was the only thing kept her sane in a world without her beloved.

_Or I might have been insane already…_

Smiling weakly, she watched the rain fall, damping her hair and clothes. It was cold…yet to her, it was warm… just like Homura-chan's smiles.

_Homura…_

And she fell.

Somehow, the ground felt softer (is she dreaming?) and her Homura-chan's laughter and voice could be heard in the sounds of falling rain drops. (she must have gone mad again…) Her ruby red eyes stared straight with blurry vision… There was something… _someone _standing before her…but she couldn't see clearly… It was..

"_Silly Madoka…" _Black hair reached her back, delicate body in a black dress, black wings were spreading widely… A pair of gentle _pink _eyes and that familiar loving smile…

_Akemi Homura… My Homura-chan…_

Everything went dark.


End file.
